First Time
by Shazael
Summary: La première fois entre Shaw et Root. Situé à la saison 4 Fin de l'épisode 7. Attention contenu explicite à venir.
1. Chapter 1

FIRST TIME

 _Bonjour à toutes et tous, voici ma première fanfiction de Person of Interest sur le couple SHOOT. Celle-ci narre leur première soirée Girl-Girl, elle se situe à la saison 4 à la fin de l'épisode 7._

 _Certains mots resteront en anglais car il m'est impossible de les faire sonner sans mièvreries exemple Honney ou Sweetie._

 **Un énorme merci à Ta Tchou pour ses corrections et sa patience:)**

 _Aucun profit juste le plaisir des yeux et de l'imagination._

 _Attention contenu explicite. So have fun. M_

* * *

"J'imagine qu'il y a des choses ici auxquelles je tiens"

"Et c'est pour ça que tu es venue me voir ?"

"Non. J'ai besoin que tu traduises les instructions de Finch pour détruire le virus. Ce mec refuse d'utiliser des mots de moins de cinq syllabes."

"Décontamination complète. Ça pourrait prendre toute la nuit." Un regard en coin et un sourire sur les lèvres de Root se formèrent.

Elles arpentèrent la rue en direction de la voiture de Shaw. Le silence fit place aux allusions non dissimulées de Root. Cette dernière ressassait les dernières paroles échangées avec Finch quelques minutes plus tôt : " Combien de mal sommes-nous prêts à accomplir au nom du bien ?" avait-il lâché avant de tourner les talons et de la laisser là.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser combien quelques années plus tôt, ces mêmes paroles auraient sonné creux et n'auraient eu aucun effet sur elle. Mais les choses avaient changé : sa rencontre avec Finch, son lien avec la machine, et ceux tissés avec les personnes tout comme elle à son service, John et Lionel, même si ce dernier n'était au courant de rien concernant la Machine. Et Shaw, cette sublime brune au visage fermé, intrépide, forte et déterminée. Si imperméable à toutes les allusions que Root lui lançait en permanence, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître cette irrépressible envie de toujours essayer de la pousser dans ses retranchements.

Quand ce jeu avait-il commencé, se demanda-t-elle ?  
Lors de leur première rencontre bien évidemment. Elle s'était alors fait passer pour l'agent de liaison de la CIA Véronica Sinclair, pour lui soutirer des informations sur Daniel Aquino. Lorsqu'elle s'était penchée sur Shaw, un fer brûlant dans sa main droite, celle-ci lâcha la phrase qui eut l'effet d'une brûlure mêlée d'un déchirement au creux de son estomac : "Quelque chose que j'ai gardé hors de mon dossier ... c'est que j'adore ce genre de chose".  
C'est à ce moment très précis que tout débuta. Le ton calme et froid avec lequel elle lui avait lancé cette phrase avait immédiatement fait naître dans son regard l'étincelle qui depuis n'avait cessé d'irradier dès qu'elle y repensait ou voyait Shaw. Sans même réfléchir, presque instinctivement, elle n'avait pu contenir son sourire et cette réponse au défi lancé : "Je suis tellement heureuse que vous disiez cela. Moi aussi." Enfin un challenge à ma hauteur, avait-elle pensé.

"Root ?"

Arrachée à ses pensées elle se retourna et vit la petite brune cinq mètres plus haut, attendant, perplexe, devant son véhicule. Root secoua doucement sa tête et laissa un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage au souvenir de ce fameux jour. Sans rien dire elle se dirigea vers elle et monta en voiture.

"Un souci ?" interrogea Shaw.

"Non pas vraiment. Je repensais seulement à notre première rencontre ... et aux choses inachevées."

"Chez toi ou chez moi ?" répondit Shaw, impassible.

Les yeux de Root s'embrasèrent. Piquée au vif, elle tourna la tête vers Shaw qui avait déjà démarré le véhicule et s'engageait sur la route.

"Ça dépend Sweetie. As-tu de quoi reprendre les choses là où nous les avions laissées ?"

Elle vit les yeux de Shaw se lever au ciel tout en secouant la tête de façon dépitée.

"Pour la décontamination Root !" lança-t-elle froidement.

"Ho ... ça ..." Elle continua de regarder Shaw, penchant la tête, collée à l'appuie-tête et et fit une petite moue boudeuse.

"Tu me brises le coeur."

"Allons chez moi dans le doute. Peut-être changeras-tu d'avis ?" Elle transforma alors sa moue en un large sourire.

Shaw ne répondit pas à cette énième allusion et continua de rouler tranquillement.

Root jeta alors un œil par la fenêtre, voyant que Shaw prenait bien la direction de chez elle.  
"Comment sais-tu où j'habite d'ailleurs ?"

"Je ne le sais pas."

"Alors comment sais-tu s'il s'agit de la bonne direction ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne fais que rouler en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche."

Une pointe d'inquiétude serra l'estomac de Root, elle examina rapidement Shaw de la tête au pieds, cherchant une quelconque trace de blessure.

"Quelque chose que tu aurais omis de me dire ?"

"Je vais bien Root", dit Shaw sans détourner ses yeux de la route. "Je suis convaincue que ton appartement doit être rempli de pleins d'accessoire divers et variés, mais je doute sincèrement que tu aies de quoi neutraliser un virus mortel."

Soulagée, Root haussa légèrement les épaules tout en gardant sa tête inclinée vers Shaw.  
"J'avoue que certaines choses manquent à ma collection. Mais c'est sans compter sur ton aide pour y pallier. Des idées en tête ?" Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot lors de leurs joutes verbales. Elle savait Shaw bien plus forte qu'elle, elle aurait pu l'anéantir en un claquement de doigts et sans même sourciller. Mais à ce jeu du chat et de la souris, elle savait qu'elle gagnerait toujours. Et réussir à décrocher une micro expression sur le visage si fermé de Shaw était pour elle à chaque fois une petite victoire, même si cette expression se traduisait généralement par de l'exaspération.

Shaw gara la voiture non loin de l'entrée des urgences.  
"Attends-moi là, ça ne devrait pas être long."

"Tu me manques déjà Sameen."

Lorsque Shaw sortit de l'hôpital elle portait une blouse blanche, ainsi qu'un sac apparemment bien rempli. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de la voiture lorsqu'elle vit que Root avait pris sa place au volant. Elle grogna en secouant la tête et alla à la fenêtre conducteur.

Root affichait toujours ce même sourire carnassier.  
"Je vous dépose quelque part docteur?"

"Root. La conduite c'est mon truc."

"Tu devrais te détendre un peu Sameen, je suis tout à fait capable de prendre les choses en main tu sais. Tu pourrais même être surprise."

"Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit Root."

"Hum, toujours en train de casser l'ambiance. Sam, tu ne sais même pas où je vis, ce n'est qu'une question de logique, je n'ai pas très envie de jouer les GPS." Elle leva un moment les yeux au ciel, semblant être frappée par une quelconque révélation, puis eut un léger mouvement de tête.  
"Quoique ... si tu as besoin qu'on te guide pour ..."

Shaw ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et se dirigea vers le côté passager, s'installa puis colla la tête contre la vitre. "J'espère vraiment qu'il y a au moins de la bière chez toi, sinon cela risque d'être la soirée la plus longue de ma vie."

"Ho elle le sera."  
Root sourit de cette petite victoire, en démarrant le véhicule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle atterrirent à Brooklyn.

Shaw regarda par la fenêtre.  
"Certaines ne s'embêtent vraiment pas. La machine a vraiment ses préférés."

Root sourit à nouveau, il était vrai que la machine fournissait régulièrement des logements à Root pour ses missions, mais celui-ci n'en faisait pas partie.

Elles descendirent toutes les deux et sans un mot Root guida Shaw jusqu'à un beau bâtiment ancien sur Pearl Street. Pas plus haut que cinq étages et niché au milieu de toutes ces immenses tours.

"La machine t'alloue sérieusement ce genre d'endroit ?"

"Ne sois pas jalouse Sameen, la machine t'aime aussi tu sais."

"Ouais, assez pour nous filer des identités pourries et nous forcer à nous cacher au fin fond d'une rame de métro désaffecter."

Lorsqu'elle passèrent le pas de la porte Shaw fut surprise de voir le logement décoré sobrement mais avec goût. Pour une "planque" celle-ci était définitivement plus cosy que toute celles où elle avait pu se cacher. Un instant elle se demanda si Root n'avait pas juste réquisitionné cet appartement auprès de braves gens et si elle ne les séquestrait pas dans la salle de bain. Après tout cela collerait avec le personnage.  
"Salle de bain !" lança-t-elle.

"Ce fut rapide. Même pas quelques préliminaires ?"

"Root ..."

"Bien, troisième porte à gauche dans le couloir," dit-elle en pointant du doigt la direction. "Je ne suis pas loin si jamais tu as besoin d'un... coup de main."

Un sourire en coin elle regarda Shaw s'aventurer dans son appartement et se dirigea dans la cuisine.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une bière qu'elle décapsula. Au passage elle prit une pomme qu'elle mit dans sa bouche et se dirigea vers le canapé.

Cet appartement était bel et bien le sien. Ses premières missions en tant que tueur à gage lui avait permis de l'acquérir 7 ans auparavant. Root mit sous tension son ordinateur portable, posa la bière sur la table basse et commença à pianoter les instructions de Finch sur son PC.

Plus elle cherchait des explications sur la marche à suivre décrite par Finch, plus elle se sentait perdue. Autant les lignes de codes n'avaient aucun secret pour elle, autant ces noms scientifiques à rallonge étalés sur le papier sonnaient comme du chinois.

Shaw revint un peu perplexe de son expédition. Elle n'avait pas manqué de faire le tour du propriétaire, vérifiant dans chaque pièce qu'aucun corps n'était dissimulé.  
Elle avait ouvert tous les placards des trois chambres, sans rien y trouver d'autre que des montagnes de jeans, de hauts, et une panoplie indécente de vestes en cuir.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que cet appartement n'avait rien d'une planque, tout semblait trop réel.  
De retour dans le salon elle s'arrêta devant le seul cadre présent depuis le début de son inspection. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, âgée d'une dizaine d'années. Elle regarda la photo en se demandant si Root aurait été assez narcissique pour ne posséder qu'une photo d'elle comme objet de décoration.

Sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur, Root lança à Shaw.  
"Aucun cadavre dans les placards ?"

"Qui est-ce?" Elle brandit le cadre en direction de Root.

Le sourire de cette dernière s'effaça et un voile noir apparut dans ses yeux.  
"Hannah." Elle n'argumenta pas et replongea dans son ordinateur.

"Ancienne petite amie?"

"Amie. Morte il y a 25 ans." Elle ne détacha pas ses yeux de l'écran, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser rattraper par le douloureux sentiment d'inutilité lors de la mort de son amie d'enfance.

"Pour les détails tu n'auras qu'à poser tes questions à Reese."

Shaw remit le cadre en place en examinant l'attitude de Root. Même si ce genre de sentiments lui était vague il n'était pas difficile de poser un nom dessus.  
Elle rejoignit Root vers le canapé, munie du sac de matériel permettant de neutraliser le virus, posa celui-ci, et saisit la bière à la place.  
Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de Root.  
"Tu as réussi à décrypter son charabia ?"

Root chassa tous les sombres souvenirs que l'innocente question de Shaw avait fait remonter en elle. Elle leva les yeux vers elle et lui tendit le papier.

"S'il avait mis des lignes de code informatique cela aurait été plus simple, je ne saisis qu'un mot sur deux. Des deux ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait des études de médecine. Bien qu'il me soit souvent arrivé de jouer au docteur," ponctua t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.  
"En parlant de ça, qu'as-tu fait de la blouse que tu as volée à l'hôpital?"

Shaw secoua la tête et vida d'une traite la bière. Elle saisit sans ménagement le papier tendu par Root, sans répondre à son sourire et commença à lire les instructions.  
Tout en ouvrant le sac et en installant les outils elle demanda à Root une autre bière.

Celle-ci posa son portable sur le canapé et se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine.  
Elle sortit de nouveau une bière du frigo ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin blanc.  
Elle n'avait jamais été une grande fan de bière ou d'alcool fort, à l'inverse de Shaw. Par contre elle appréciait en rentrant le soir chez elle de se servir un grand verre de vin ou deux.  
Elle regarda Shaw s'affairer sur la table, elle saisit les deux boissons et retourna tranquillement vers elle.

Shaw avait finalement décidé de s'asseoir en tailleur face à la table basse. Elle semblait absorbée par ses préparatifs, et sortait les affaires du sac tout en lisant les notes de Finch.

Root se glissa derrière elle et s'accroupit dans son dos tout en passant son bras gauche qui tenait la bière par-dessus l'épaule de Shaw. Les cheveux de Shaw étaient attachés, laissant son cou apparent. Root ne put résister à l'envie de le sentir.  
"Madame est servie", murmura-t-elle dans le cou de Shaw.

Un frisson mélangé de de colère et de désir parcourut l'échine de Shaw.

Les avances de Root se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Ce n'était plus seulement les mots, à présent elle n'hésitait plus à envahir son espace.

Root vit les mains de Shaw se resserrer sur un flacon.  
Elle posa la bière sur la table et tout en ramenant son bras elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Shaw.  
"Doucement Sameen, nous ne voudrions pas que tu te blesses."

"Si tu continues ainsi, ce n'est pas moi qui risque d'être blessée." Elle avait entretemps fermé les yeux, le souffle chaud de Root dans son cou et la douceur de sa main sur son épaule éveillaient en elle une multitude d'envies sans compter les images qui, sorties de nulle part, flashaient dans son esprit. Elle s'efforça de les repousser au plus loin desserrant tant bien que mal la pression exercée sur le tube qui risquait d'éclater à tout moment. Elle rouvrit les yeux et dit calmement :  
"Root, la décontamination ne se fera pas toute seule et j'aimerais en finir avec ça."

Root enleva doucement sa main de l'épaule de Shaw et retira sa tête de son cou.  
Elle se laissa glisser à côté de Shaw en tailleur et commença tranquillement à boire son verre. Il en faudrait plus pour arriver à ses fins elle le savait, mais elle préférait voir les choses du bon côté, Shaw ne l'avait pas envoyée valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Après deux heures de travail Shaw reposa le dernier flacon sur la table et s'étira, laissant à Root tout le plaisir d'admirer les muscles saillants qu'offraient ses épaules et ses bras.  
Root était toujours à côté d'elle, les jambes étirées à quelques centimètres du dos de Shaw, suffisamment loin pour ne pas perturber la petite brune.  
"Fini ?"

Shaw laissa retomber ses bras et tourna la tête vers Root.  
"Mouais." Elle remarqua la bouteille de vin vide à côté de Root. "Ça n'a pas été trop dur pour toi on dirait."

Root haussa les épaules et lui sourit.  
"C'est plutôt mignon de te regarder travailler. Mais je me demande encore pourquoi tu es venue me voir ce soir, vu l'aide que je t'ai apporté cela m'intrigue." Elle afficha un sourire carnassier. "Ou peut-être avais-tu besoin de mon aide pour autre chose ?"

Shaw secoua la tête exaspérée et épuisée. Bien évidement que cette histoire de traduction n'était qu'une excuse, ça elle le savait pertinemment. Par contre elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait donné cette excuse. Après tout elle aurait tout aussi bien pu dire qu'elle était juste venue pour récupérer les informations directement auprès de Finch qui venait de partir.

Elle savait juste que ce soir elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule, ou plus exactement elle avait envie d'être avec Root.  
Cette psychopathe complètement folle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la titiller à chaque fois.  
Les mots n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à se poser sur ce qu'elle ressentait.  
Elle ne voulait pas les identifier d'ailleurs, elle savait juste qu'elle aimait cette attention, ce jeu auquel apparemment elle n'était pas très douée puisque à chaque fois c'est Root qui partait avec un grand sourire en guise de victoire.  
Le désir, voila un sentiment qu'elle identifiait parfaitement, le désir d'être dans l'action de sentir la chaleur et l'excitation lorsqu'elle était en intervention. Ce même désir lorsqu'elle avait juste besoin d'un corps contre le sien, un besoin primaire, elle savait reconnaître cela. Elle n'avait jamais hésité à "sauter" sur l'occasion pour passer un bon moment, lorsque son corps le lui réclamait, tout comme il réclamait de l'action et des coups de feu, elle y cédait immédiatement. La recherche d'un partenaire n'avait jamais posé de problème pour elle, elle le savait et en profitait quand il le fallait. Ce besoin assouvi, elle retournait à ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux, se battre. Il n'avait jamais été question de plus que quelques coups de reins. Rien de tendre, de doux ou autre conneries du genre. Ce qu'elle voulait elle le prenait puis le laissait.  
Alors pourquoi diable cela se passait différemment maintenant ?  
A quand remontait sa dernière partie de jambes en l'air ?  
Depuis quand s'était-elle mise à rêver de cet instant avec... Root.  
Elle fut la première surprise lorsqu'un matin elle se réveilla encore excitée par le rêve qui avait semblé si réel et qui pendant toute une matinée l'empêcha de se concentrer sur son entraînement.  
Root semblait avoir déclenché en elle un tout autre truc, comme une irrépressible envie d'être proche, assez proche pour que, lorsqu'elle était en danger, seule l'envie de se précipiter vers elle pour l'aider importait. "Sûrement y aura-t-il de l'action, je pourrai au moins m'amuser !" se rassurait elle.  
Le truc c'est que l'explication venait après, après que son estomac ne se retourne, après que ses poings ne se serrent si fort que les jointures ne virent au blanc instantanément.  
Et que pourrait-elle faire avec ce corps si frêle entre ses bras. Elle savait comment les choses se passaient, là n'était pas la question. Juste qu'elle ne se voyait pas dans ce cas de figure. Ses rapports étaient brefs, intenses et directs, pas de superflu, pas de temps à perdre. Comment cela pourrait avoir le même effet avec un corps dont elle n'aurait pas su quoi faire, les moments n'étaient là que pour assouvir ses désirs pas celui de son partenaire, s'il s'en trouvait satisfait tant mieux.  
Elle sentit les jambes de Root s'enrouler autour d'elle et ses mains se poser sur ses épaules.  
Une fois de plus la chaleur s'installa au fond d'elle, elle remontait à une vitesse fulgurante à travers son corps pour arriver à son cerveau. Encore ces flashs, ceux où elle se voyait saisir Root, la plaquer contre un mur et écraser son corps contre le sien. Ses mains griffant son dos jusqu'à en laisser des traces rougeâtres et indélébiles. La chaleur repartit alors dans l'autre sens, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à se glisser juste entre ses jambes. Ce désir de brutalité et soif de l'autre devenait insoutenable. Les poings fermés elle était transie entre l'envie d'assouvir ses désirs et celui de partir en courant.

Sans un mot Root s'était rapprochée de Shaw, elle glissa ses jambes autour d'elle. Le temps était venu d'arrêter de jouer. Il lui fallait agir. Peut-être était-ce dû à la bouteille de vin qu'elle venait de finir, ou tout simplement regarder pendant deux longues heures cette petite brune s'affairer dans l'un des domaines qui semblait être tout aussi naturel que se battre et tirer dans les genoux des gens.  
Ou tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de Shaw, de ce corps parfaitement sculpté et musclé qui l'avait tant fait rêver.  
Après tout cela se finirait d'une façon ou d'une autre, soit en une soirée merveilleuse, soit avec un poing dans la figue. Et cela n'aurait pas été la première fois dans le deuxième cas.  
Elle vit les poings de Shaw se serrer si fort qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que si son cou avait été entre, elle serait morte dans l'instant.  
"Détends-toi Sam".

Les mots eurent l'effet d'un shoot d'adrénaline. Shaw se retourna brusquement et saisit les mains de Root posées sur ses épaules. Elle la repoussa en arrière la faisant tomber au sol sans aucune délicatesse. Elle la surplombait toujours en maintenant ses mains au dessus de sa tête.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 _Passons aux choses sérieuses contenu plus qu'explicite, âmes sensible s'abstenir :)._

 _Désolée pour le style d'écriture qui saute d'un personnage à l'autre entre chaque paragraphe, mais il est extrêmement frustrant pour moi ne pas pouvoir faire profiter des deux points de vue simultanément._

 _En espérant que cela ne soit pas trop illisible ou incompréhensible._

 **Un énorme merci à Ta Tchou pour ses corrections et ça patience:)**

Shaz.

* * *

Root soutenait le regard noir de Shaw. Elle souriait légèrement et mordait sa lèvre inférieure.  
Aucune réaction sur le visage de celle qui la dominait, elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui fallait prendre les choses en mains.  
User de la force contre Shaw n'aurait aucun effet. Elle remonta doucement sa jambe gauche le long de la jambe de la petite brune tout en ouvrant ses mains toujours maintenues au-dessus de sa tête en signe de reddition, relâchant toute tension, comme pour faire comprendre à Shaw, qu'elle n'irait pas dans se sens. Sa jambe se posa doucement sur le creux des reins de Shaw et tout en maintenant suffisamment de pression pour lui faire courber l'échine.

Au moment où Shaw sentit la jambe de Root remonter le long de son corps et prendre place dans le creux de son dos son souffle fut coupé, le sourire et la canine maintenant la lèvre inférieure Root fit monter en elle encore une vague de désir. Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant d'effet sur elle. Il était difficile pour elle de savoir ce qui l'emportait le plus, la rage, la colère ou cet appétit soudain réveillé. Les choses étaient simples avant : frapper ou baiser, jamais les deux n'avaient pris la même place au même moment dans sa tête et dans ses reins. La douce pression qu'exerçait Root, mit fin au débat qui faisait rage dans sa tête. Tout en maintenant son étreinte elle laissa son corps se courber jusqu'à entrer en contact avec celui de Root. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Root sentit Shaw plier, ses yeux venaient de se fermer et son corps venait de frapper le sien, le visage tant désiré à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, Root alla jusqu'à presque se disloquer l'épaule pour atteindre l'espace qui la séparait des lèvres de Shaw. Difficile de savoir quelle pourrait être la réaction de Shaw, la douceur pourrait tout simplement lui faire peur, pensa Root. D'un autre côté jouer sur la carte de la force pourrait clairement jouer en sa défaveur. Elle plongea ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue, forçant le passage entre ses lèvres. La douleur dans les épaules ne lui permettrait pas longtemps de tenir cette position très longtemps. Elle lécha délicatement les lèvres le Shaw puis agrippa avec ses dents sa lèvre inférieure, la forçant à la suivre en la tirant comme elle le pouvait pour reposer sa tête au sol.

Shaw semblait répondre favorablement à la demande, se laissant complètement retomber sur le corps de Root. Enfin soulagée par la disparition de la douleur, Root reprit plus ardemment et plus passionnément son baiser. Leur bouche et leur langue s'engagèrent dans un combat effréné.

Root s'arracha à contre-coeur à ce baiser si longtemps attendu, il lui fallait l'usage de ses mains, et cela rapidement. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'à son tour elle avait fermé les yeux. Il lui avait semblé pendant tout ce temps contempler le visage de Sameen.

Shaw la regardait le souffle court, ses joues s'étaient entretemps teintées d'un adorable rouge, et ses yeux ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi Root venait de cesser ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Root bascula sa tête en arrière, regarda l'emprise de Shaw sur ses mains, puis la fixa de nouveau. "A un moment je vais finir par en avoir besoin tu sais"

Comme frappée par cette révélation, Shaw relâcha son étreinte et, dans un mouvement brusque, essaya de se rasseoir.

Root saisit instantanément son débardeur et la maintint à mi-hauteur, elle avait suivi le mouvement, refusant de laisser le corps de Sameen s'éloigner trop loin du sien.  
"N'y pense même pas Sameen", lâcha t elle.  
La surprise pouvait se lire sur le visage de Shaw, mélangée au doute très certainement.  
Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre ou d'encaisser la remarque. Elle passa sa main gauche dans le dos de celle-ci tout en restant agrippée avec son autre main au morceau de tissu. Elle se rassit pour lui faire face, et plongea dans le cou de Shaw laissant sa langue remonter le long de sa gorge jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche.

Les yeux de Shaw se fermèrent immédiatement, se laissant complètement submerger par les baisers et la fougue de Root. Sa tête se vida instantanément, les questions, les doutes disparurent à l'instant même où elle sentit la langue de Root tracer son chemin vers ses lèvres. Sans qu'elle n'eut son mot à dire son cerveau s'éteignit, la forçant à lâcher prise et le contrôle qui était le maître mot pour elle.

Root était dans son élément maintenant, elle avait senti les dernières barrières de Shaw céder au moment où sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche.  
Elle savait exactement quoi faire, elle en avait rêvé tellement de fois. Et elle comptait bien mener parfaitement cette danse.  
Ne pas relâcher la pression, ne pas risquer un sursaut de conscience de Shaw qui lui ferait quitter cet instant.  
Elle glissa sa main sous le débardeur de Shaw, pendant que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus fougueux, et avec une facilité déconcertante elle dégrafa le soutien-gorge de celle-ci. Sa main continua le chemin jusqu'à la nuque de Shaw intensifiant encore le baiser échangé.  
Sa main droite relâcha le morceau de tissu pour l'agripper plus bas et elle commença doucement à soulever ce dernier.  
La partie délicate s'amorçait. Rompre le baiser était un risque indéniable mais il lui fallait à tout prix ôter ce morceau de tissu qui ne faisait que cacher le corps de la personne qu'elle désirait le plus. Elle força Shaw à s'allonger et tout en la poussant lentement elle fit remonter complètement son tee-shirt accompagné de son soutien-gorge et rompit brièvement son baiser pour finalement retirer ces derniers et les jeter loin d'elles.  
Couchée sur elle, elle reprit le baiser le plus rapidement possible. Elle caressa d'une main le visage de Shaw et laissa l'autre glisser doucement jusqu'à la poitrine qui s'offrait à elle.  
Elle laissa sa main en prendre possession, puis sentit un long souffle chaud expirer par les narines de Shaw.  
Elle plaça ensuite sa jambe droite entre les cuisses de Sam, maintenant assez de pression pour sentir le corps de cette dernière répondre favorablement à celle-ci, accompagnant le geste par quelques bref coups de reins. Sa main continua sa course pour rejoindre la cuisse de Shaw, puis remonta lentement le long de celle-ci tout en ralentissant suffisamment le baiser pour l'arrêter au moment même où sa main se glissa au seuil de l'entrejambe de Shaw. Root avait les yeux ouverts guettant la réaction de celle-ci. Point de non-retour atteint, elle savait que la suite allait être décisive mais même si l'idée que Shaw puisse faire marche arrière la terrifiait, elle ne voulait pas non plus totalement profiter de la situation, préférant laisser le libre arbitre à celle-ci au risque de tout perdre.

Shaw sentait que Root ralentissait et allait arrêter leur baiser. Le souffle court, le feu aux joues et dans tout le reste de son corps, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir Root, toujours la main posée sur sa joue et son autre main non loin de son sexe qui n'attendait qu'une seul chose maintenant.

Root la regardait, suspendant le temps. Cette fois pas de sourire, pas une once d'espièglerie sur son visage, juste ses grands yeux interrogateurs semblant plonger au plus profond d'elle.  
Le souffle encore court, elle laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à celle qui était placée sur sa cuisse et passa son autre main derrière la nuque de Root. Simultanément elle tira le visage de Root vers elle pour reprendre leur baiser et agrippa l'autre main pour la faire plonger entre ses jambes.  
La réponse était bien au-delà de ses espérances, un râle de plaisir s'échappa de Root à la réaction tant attendue. Elle embrassa Shaw de toutes ses forces laissant leur langue reprendre là où elles en étaient restées. Sa main accompagnée de celle Shaw caressant maintenant son entrejambe.

Shaw dégagea sa main pour déboutonner son pantalon, la tension exercée par Root était trop grande, il lui en fallait plus, là tout de suite maintenant.  
Elle sentit la main de Root délaisser son entre jambe pour saisir la sienne, l'arrachant à sa tâche.

"Tututu..." fit Root en stoppant leur baiser, elle regarda Shaw qui avait ouvert les yeux comme à chaque fois que leur baiser s'interrompait. "Mon terrain de jeu !" dit-elle en déposant la main de Shaw sur ses fesses. "Trouve le tien" ajouta t-elle avant de replonger sur Shaw lui mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle fut à la fois surprise mais heureuse de voir que la réaction de Shaw fut de planter ses doigts profondément dans ses fesses.  
Elle reprit finalement le chemin des cuisses de Shaw tout en se dégageant de la main qui tenait toujours sa nuque pour glisser doucement plus bas sans jamais rompre le contact de sa bouche et de sa langue avec la peau de Shaw. Elle prit un instant pour admirer la rondeur et les courbes parfaites des seins de Shaw, tout en les couvrant de baisers.  
Dans le même temps elle caressa l'autre sein de sa main libre, tandis que l'autre se frayait un chemin dans le pantalon de Shaw.  
Elle prit soin de juste glisser sa main entre le pantalon et les sous-vêtements que portait Shaw, elle voulait par-dessus tout profiter de chaque seconde et faire que ce moment dure.  
Elle la caressa doucement à travers le morceau de tissu, alternant entre quelques pressions et quelques va-et-vient de haut en bas. Elle ne fut pas surprise en découvrant que le tissu était déjà trempé, mais cette sensation accentua sa propre excitation et des nœuds se formèrent dans son estomac.

Shaw se sentait tellement impuissante face aux assauts de Root sur son corps. Cette langue s'aventurant partout, ses doigts se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son intimité. Cette main chaude caressant chaque parcelle de son corps allant exactement là où elle souhaitait sans jamais la questionner.  
Ces préliminaires la rendait à la fois impatiente mais aussi folle à l'idée d'être si inutile et importante. Il lui fallait de la chaleur, il lui fallait un contact direct, sentir plus de peau.  
Comme un besoin irrépressible elle lâcha les fesses de Root et saisit son haut de ses deux mains, le tirant au dessus de Root qui desserra brièvement son étreinte pour la laisser faire, mais sans jamais interrompre ses mouvements, ce qui ne faisaient qu'exciter d'avantage Shaw.  
Une fois le haut enlevé, elle s'attaqua au soutien-gorge de Root. Elle fut un bref instant vexée d'y avoir passé quelques secondes en utilisant ses deux mains, quand Root n'avait pas pris plus d'une demi-seconde avec une seule main.  
Mais une sensation de morsure lui fit très vite oublier cette frustration.

Root accueillit avec un sourire intérieur l'engouement de Sam dans l'action qu'elle venait d'entreprendre. Elle retira la main de son pantalon afin de pouvoir se débarrasser du soutien-gorge qu'elle venait de lui dégrafer. Elle remit sa jambe en place contre le sexe de Shaw pour combler le manque et une fois son soutien-gorge loin d'elle, elle laissa glisser son buste nu contre celui de Sameen, prenant soin de le faire remonter doucement. Sa respiration était saccadée au contact de leur deux peaux.  
Elle vit Sam pencher la tête en arrière et soulever son corps au passage du sien, elle venait de lâcher un gémissement. Root s'arrêta dans le cou de Shaw, y plaça une légère morsure et continua d'embrasser sa gorge sentant à travers toute la tension que Shaw expulsait à chaque baiser. Ses deux mains caressaient maintenant les seins de Shaw tandis que cette dernière planta les siennes dans le dos de Root , elle accentua la pression, ne laissant aucun obstacle entre leurs corps.

Shaw était dans un état de confusion totale, déchirée entre le fait de maintenir ce contact en laissant le corps de Root tout simplement se reposer sur le sien, arrêtant un instant le temps sans rien de plus, mais son corps réclamait ce que Root semblait si apte à lui offrir.  
Elle n'aurait pas à décider, pas cette fois. Elle sentit la pression de la jambe de Root sur son sexe, et ses longs baisers sur sa gorge la faisant passer par un état d'excitation qu'elle ne pensait même pas pouvoir un jour ressentir. Les lèvres de Root vinrent se coller une fois de plus sur les siennes. Elle se sentait littéralement se liquéfier à son contact.

Root sentit les mains de Shaw se resserrer sur son dos, ses ongles lacérant celui-ci, elle comprit que la tension était bien trop grande pour la petite brune. Elle décolla doucement ses lèvres, reprenant son chemin vers la poitrine de Sam laissant ses mains la caresser doucement, elle s'attarda un peu sur sa poitrine, et de ses deux mains elle finit de déboutonner complètement le pantalon de celle-ci. Elle continua son voyage jusqu'à son ventre tout en faisant glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, elle intensifia ses baisers sur les hanches de Shaw, les léchant avidement. Elle finit de la déshabiller complètement, envoyant valser son shorty au loin, jetant de temps à autre un œil au visage de Shaw et guettant une réaction.  
Les mains de Sam avaient pris place dans sa chevelure.  
Elle embrassa son ventre et tout en replaçant sa main gauche sur un de ses seins, elle posa ses lèvres sur la cuisse gauche de Shaw, l'embrassant doucement et remontant lentement vers le centre de toute son attention.  
Sa main droite se plaçant à quelques centimètres de son intimité, elle lécha tout doucement le point névralgique de Shaw, qui émit un gémissement caractéristique tout en contractant son corps.  
Elle sentit les mains de Sameen se resserrer furieusement dans sa chevelure.  
Elle prit le temps de la lécher tout doucement puis commença à accentuer la pression de sa langue augmentant dans un premier lentement la fréquence puis en la rendant extrêmement rapide. Ses doigts étaient en contact avec son sexe sans jamais se frayer un chemin à travers. Elle attendait patiemment.

Shaw fut surprise de n'avoir pu réfréner son gémissement. Ça avait été comme un coup directement porté à son estomac mais aussi à son cœur. Elle avait conscience de perdre complètement le contrôle con corps commençant à répondre aux coups de langues assénés par Root, le faisant se soulever de façon compulsive.   
Et sentir ses doigts si proches mais si loin en même temps, au seuil de toutes ses tensions la rendait folle.  
Elle augmenta les coups de reins cherchant à les forcer à entrer en elle. Mais Root anticipait chacun de ses soubresauts, laissant toujours une distance.  
La chaleur de la langue de Root était exactement là où elle la voulait, mais elle en voulait plus. Elle voulait la sentir en elle toute entière. Elle tenta en enlevant l'une de ses mains des cheveux de Root de la forcer en saisissant la sienne pour la guider en elle.  
Mais Root semblait être d'un autre avis, elle ne la laissait pas faire et à chaque fois qu'elle pensait y parvenir elle sentait un nouveau coup de langue intense faire tressaillir son corps et abandonner toute sa force, ne pouvant rien faire. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus pour le coup.  
"Viens en moi" souffla t elle.

Root sentit un feu intense monter en elle à ces mots, répondit positivement à sa demande, arrachant à celle-ci un nouveau gémissement cette fois bien plus long et guttural que les précédents. Elle redoubla d'efforts avec sa langue et commença à effectuer les pressions tant attendues de sa partenaire.

Les coups de reins cessèrent un moment, laissant place à la tension dans chaque parcelle du corps de Shaw.  
Puis ils reprirent rapidement, Root sentait les muscles de Shaw se contracter de plus en plus.

Shaw n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir prononcé ces mots, mais qu'importe, pas de jeux, pas d'attentes, Root avait obtempéré à sa demande, et instantanément. Ce doigt entrant en elle avait eu l'effet d'un déchirement dans son cœur, comme si cela avait été inévitable, comme s'il avait toujours été ainsi. Comme si cela avait été toujours sa place. La sensation de plénitude fit place à une soudaine envie de plus, son corps réclamait plus de Root en elle.  
Elle avait compris comment fonctionnait la grande brune, il ne fallait pas lui forcer la main, il fallait tout simplement le lui demander.  
"Plus" gémit-elle.

Root, sentit une nouvelle fois le feu que les paroles de Shaw déclenchait en elle s'intensifier. Elle répondit à sa demande. Elle retira doucement son doigt, avant cette fois d'en insérer deux lentement. Shaw était au maximum de sa tension. Elle commença à bouger doucement en elle, puis intensifia le mouvement au rythme des coups de langue pour forcer l'instant fatidique.  
Elle ne pouvait bientôt plus bouger en elle, la pression était trop forte. Elle pouvait sentir sur le torse de Shaw son cœur pratiquement sortir de sa poitrine.

Shaw sentit sa tête se soulever, ses mains saisirent la tête de Root à l'unisson, son corps se releva sous les tensions exercées par ces doigts en elle. Elle retira la tête de Root d'entre ses jambes l'attirant contre son corps, ses doigts toujours en elle, elle planta ses ongles dans le creux du dos de Root et plongea ses dents dans son cou, un cri déchirant son cœur et son âme s'échappa d'elle. Elle était secouée de soubresauts, tremblante.

Root ne sentit aucune douleur dans les gestes de Shaw, après que celle-ci l'eut agrippée et probablement mordue jusqu'au sang, peu lui importait. Elle sentit la pression se relâcher sur ses doigts et se retira le plus délicatement possible de Shaw, ne voulant pas briser ce moment où la petit brune était en train de littéralement trembler sur elle. Elle l'entoura de ses deux bras, resserrant son étreinte pour lui apporter le plus de chaleur possible.  
Elle pouvait encore sentir les dents de Shaw plantées dans son cou, ainsi que son souffle chaud et saccadé. Elle relâcha à son tour toute la pression qu'elle avait en elle et laissa doucement sa tête se poser sur celle de Shaw.

 **THE END.**


End file.
